leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Suzuran no Yubi/Farya the Lunar blade
Farya the Lunar Blade This is the 1st concept i made so i might have made a few mistakes. if anything if hard to understand i have added a notes section to it. Overview Farya is a melee range champion usually taking the role of a solo top attack damage carry and can also be a effective jungler. she excels at chasing enemies and quickly finishing them off and is also a moderately strong duelist. Abilities Attributes - Assassin,Fighter,Melee,Stealth Base stats Health - 384 (+85) Health Regen - 7.0 (+0.9) Mana - 220 (+57) Mana Regen - 8 (+0.5) Attack Damage - 56 (+3.1) Attack Speed - 0.697 (+2.98%) Armor - 15.2 ( +3.8) Magic resist - 30 (+1.25) Move speed - 330 Autoattack Range - 150 Moonlight Huntress (Innate) *Farya reveals all nearby enemy champions below 25% health. *Farya's auto attacks deal 15% increased damage and her abilities deal 20% increased damage to revealed enemy champions. Range - 1250/2500/3000/4000 Notes 1. Stealthed Champions will not be revealed but the increased damage is dealt if there are other sources of vision ( ) Crescent Blade (Q:1st Ability) *Farya dashes to the target enemy champion and slashes them dealing physical damage. *Fayra slows the movement speed of the target by 50% for 3 seconds if she uses this ability while moving. *Farya reduces the target's attack speed by 50% for 3 seconds if she uses this ability without moving. Damage - 60/110/160/210/260 (+1.5 per bonus attack damage) Range - 525 Cooldown - 18/16/14/12/10 seconds Mana Cost - 40/50/60/70/80 Notes *Fayra cannot slow both the MS and the AS of the target at once. *The CC or Debuff is determined when Fayra casts the ability and her animation isn't counted as "moving" *The Movement speed Slow from Crescent Blade decays overtime. Soothing Moonbeams (W:2nd Ability) Passive: *Fayra's attacks heal her for a percentage of the target's current health over 2 seconds Heal - 2/2.5/3/3.5/4% Active: *Fayra bathes herself in moonbeams increasing her movement speed and gains bonus attack speed for a few seconds additionally Fayra reduces the cooldown of this ability by half everytime she get's a kill or assist. Movement Speed bonus - 30/35/40/45/50% Attack Speed bonus - 15/25/35/45/55% Mana Cost - 50/60/70/80/90 Cooldown - 15 seconds Notes: *The Bonuses from this ability stack but only for 50% increased effect. Soul Link (E:3rd Ability) Active 1: *Fayra releases a blast of energy that leashes the 1st Enemy champion hit for 5 seconds reducing it's armor over the duration of the leash and after 1.5 seconds Fayra can activate the ability again for a second effect. Damage - 40/65/90/115/140 (+0.8 per bonus attack damage) Range - 950 Leash Range 1000 Armor reduction - 5/10/15/20/30% reduction over 5 seconds. Active 2: *Fayra Blinks to the leashed champion dealing damage and silencing the target for a few seconds. Damage - 40/65/90/115/140 (+0.8 per bonus attack damage) Silence Duration - 0.5 / 0.75 / 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 seconds. Mana Cost - 60/80/100/120/140 Cooldown - 15 seconds. Blink range - 650 Notes. * the second active of Soul link can only be used if Farya successfully catches a target with the 1st active. *the second active cannot be used if the enemy walks out of the tether range and breaks it. *If the leash is broken the ability starts it's cooldown else will not start till Farya blinks to the enemy. *Fayra cannot blink to the target if it is more than 650 units away even if the target is leashed. Full Moon/New Moon (R:Ultimate) Full Moon: *Farya removes all debuffs and crowd control effects on her and sweeps her sword around her dealing damage and knocking up all targets hit. Damage - 150/225/300 (+1.0 per bonus attack damage) Mana Cost - 150 Radius - 500. Cooldown - 150/130/110 seconds. New Moon: *Farya disperses into the new moon stealthing for a few seconds depending on the amount of targets hit. Upon breaking stealth Farya gains bonus attack damage for 4 seconds. Attack damage bonus - 40/50/60 Stealth Duration - 3 seconds per enemy champion hit. ( caps at 12 seconds ) Notes: *Full Moon/New Moon works in a unique way. After casting Full Moon Farya can cast New Moon Any time TILL Full moon comes off Cooldown. once Full Moon comes off cooldown It replaces New Moon till Farya uses it again. *Full Moon's cooldown starts when casting the ability. *Soothing Moonbeams can be cast while stealthed without breaking stealth. Recommended Items Lore To Be Added Quotes Upon selection *I rise with the Moonlight.... Movement *Let us move on. *Patience summoner *The night has fallen. *Feel the moon's eminence. *My blade will not falter. *This place is at unrest. *In the Night i am truly alive. Attacking *They will not escape. *My blade will be the end of them. *I wish to see their blood drip *The dark won't save them *Dance with my Blade *Fear the Moon. Taunt *No need to run. i'll be over with you quick. *My power is limitless.do you think you can best me? Joke *Sigh* I hate cloudy Nights. * When you fight me you're a full moon. when i'm done with you.you'll be empty like the new moon. Killing *No more reflecting light from you. Killing *A Harvest Moon...? i think not. Beginning the game with on her team *Let the Moonlight assist you Night hunter. Using New Moon. *The Moon Fades... Category:Custom champions